A Sinful Bath
by Levi PhantomAckerman
Summary: Ciel is left in quite a... sticky sweet mess. And Sebastian helps to clean it up. SebaCiel.
1. Chapter One- Clean Me

"Sebastian, where is my cake? I've been waiting for over half an hour!"

Sebastian Michaelis, stood beside his livid young master with his gloved hands laced neatly in front of him, glanced down at the Earl as he wiggled in his gilded chair with impatience. His young master, his Lord, Earl Phantomhive, Queen's watchdog, his Contractor of two years. Impatiently stabbing his napkin with his unused fork.

The subservient butler plucked up a softly steaming jug of Earl Grey tea from the food trolley without an immediate reply and poured 'Ciel' another cup of tea, hoping to soften the boy with his favourite beverage offered before him on the desk. "My apologises, master, for the wait."

Ciel hummed in reply, raising his Wedgwood teacup hesitantly to his mouth and taking a small wary sip. "I knew I should never have put trust in those fools. They are an embarrassment to the name of Phantomhive."

Sebastian could effortlessly agree. The Phantomhive servants after all were a threesome of brain-dead morons prone to inevitable disaster. The only reason he, himself, had hired them was because of their abnormal abilities that enabled them to protect the mansion they currently stood within with their very lives. "Forgive me for saying so, my Lord," Sebastian began, not being able to help poking at his young master a bit, "but it is you after all that said the Phantomhive cook should do his job instead of myself..."

"And what a spectacular mistake that was."

Just as the butler opened his mouth to reply the doors of the study banged open, and the Phantomhive cook, Baldroy, stumbled in, poising a finished cake in his hand triumphantly. "Young master! I finished the cake as you asked!"

The boy's subconscious wiggling in his chair finally ceased, a pleased demeanour painting across his delicate face. "Ah," he sighed. "Finally. What took you so long?"

The chef halted in front of his young master's desk and rubbed behind his ear sheepishly. "There was some problems in the kitchen, young master."

"I hope said problems didn't occur from the use of a flamethrower."

"H-hey," a flushing Baldroy reasoned. "I don't always use a flamethrower-"

Baldroy was promptly discouraged from objecting any further by Sebastian's murderous glare directed towards him as he refuted his prior claim in a voice resembling that of a cornered mouse.

"That's enough, Baldroy," Ciel called, his face of being pleased now slowly melting into one of annoyance. "Stop this nonsense at once and bring me my cake."

"A-As you wish, young master..." Baldroy stuttered, bringing over the cake he had made.

"Thank you, Baldroy. You may now leave."

Baldroy, grateful for this chance, quickly excused himself, although he did press his ear to the wall after closing the door. He wanted to check that nothing would mess up at all.

"It looks quite plain for a cake," Ciel mused. "Nonetheless, it's admittedly adequate." He grabbed the lithe knife and eagerly plunged the glimmering utensil into the cake...

Only to be covered with the contents as the runny cream squirted out all over his clothing.

"I-What?!" Ciel wasn't angry; rather, he expected this kind of work from Baldroy. It didn't make him any less surprised, albeit.

"Oh dear," Sebastian commented flatly, eyebrows cocked in anticipation of what was to come next.

Ciel was evidently fuming at being denied his favourite food. "What on earth-"

His explosive train of thought was halted by panicked footsteps dashing away from the door outside at a full sprint.

Sebastian sighed, splaying his gloved fingers over his face. "Shall I go after him, my Lord?" he questioned.

"No, Sebastian. It's not worth it. I'll punish him later," Ciel answered, his exasperated expression shifting to one of gleeful anticipation. "Now then, I shall have to wash this off. Sebastian, fill the bath for me."

Sebastian nodded. Just as Ciel was about to get up out his chair, the demon chuckled and swooped the boy up, carrying him bridal-style to the bathroom through the candlelit corridors. "No need for that, young master."

Ciel rolled his eyes but clung to him automatically, an action that made Sebastian smile. "Now you have cream on your clothes. Idiot."

Turning into the moonlit bathroom, Sebastian serenely and carefully set the boy down on the sink counter and looked down. Indeed, he'd gotten some cream on his attire. "Oh." He frowned. "How unfortunate. And these were new too."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

Sebastian sidled over to the bathtub and began filling it with water, aware of Ciel's eyes pacing him lazily. "Now, my Lord, allow me to assist you out of these messy clothes." Without awaiting a response he began to strip his master slowly, carefully peeling fabric away from his skin. A decent amount of cream had soaked through said fabric, smearing across his chest: his lap, his chest and stomach, and even his arms and hands. It was drying fast. "Oh dear."

Ciel looked indignant. "Ripoff clothe makers!" he hissed, scowling disdainfully at the low-quality clothes as Sebastian tossed them aside.

"It would appear the cream will dry to your skin before the bath runs," Sebastian mused observingly. "Perhaps another method of cleaning the cream is in order..."

"Just clean it off me!" the omnipotent boy groused, disgusted. "That's an _order_!"

As if a trigger of some sort, the Faustian Contract Mark on the back of Sebastian's hand suddenly started burning then, flaring with colour, as if the intricate marks were being traced over with the tip of a hot poker. Delicious shivers of pleasure rippled up his spine as he bowed obsequiously before his master. "Yes, my Lord," he purred, licking parted lips. "And how do you suppose I clean away the cream?"

The child glowered petulantly in the wake of his stupor inquiry. "I don't know. Figure something out."

Sebastian pondered this thoughtfully for a moment, before apparently coming to a decision and nodding to himself. He took in a breath audibly. "I think I know of a way to clean you up before the cream dries, young master." He stepped closer, a slow smirk plastering his face. Ciel gulped. "However I don't think you'll like it."

"Go on," Ciel snapped, intrigued and impatient. "Enough of games-just tell me already!"

"Well..." Sebastian paused and shuffled coyly closer, until Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath fan across his face when he exhaled. He bit his lip and instinctively shied back. "If you're certain."

Sebastian slowly reached down after those words were ushered, not giving Ciel time to react, before his fingers lightly glanced down Ciel's arm. He jumped, face reddening, as Sebastian's hand found his own, his gloved fingers sliding through his fluidly. Belatedly realising what Sebastian was doing, he froze in astonishment as Sebastian used their laced hands to raise the boys arm to his mouth. His tongue flicked out, going on a trip up the vulnerable skin of the human's inner wrist, coaxing the cream into his mouth. To the demon's deepest surprise, a flustered Ciel didn't move or withdraw his arm until it was clean.

Ciel cleared his throat and looked away, blushing deeply. "Was that really a necessary action?"

Sebastian chucked fondly. "Indeed, young master. As I said before, by the time the water has finished running the cream will be dry."

"In that case..." A sudden and sultry smirk; startling Sebastian so much his brown eyes widened. "You have more to clean up. I did after all order you to clean it off me, did I not? Or do I have to repeat my order?"

"Very good, my Lord." Sebastian smiled and let go of Ciel's hand, only to grab hold of the other one curtly. He repeated the same process on his other arm throughly, before licking his hands clean also, sucking and lapping at each of his fingers. Ciel shivered and watched him through slitted mismatched eyes until Sebastian was finished and leaned back uncertainly, waiting for a command from his tamer. "Shall I continue, sir?"

Instead of answering, Ciel reached down and glided his own fingertips through the sweet mess coating across his chest, pulling them away iced with white. Smirking, he pressed them to Sebastian's lips, shivering when that tongue flicked out to lick the pads of his fingers, before swallowing his fingers whole. "Yes," he finally gasped out, directing the question.

The butler pulled off his clean fingers slowly with a soft 'pop' and looked up coyly into those lustful eyes, azure and violet. "Are you certain?"

"Yes!"

Sebastian smirked as he settled between his master's legs which dangled over the edge of the counter. Obliging, he leaned forward and licked Ciel's flat stomach, which shuddered involuntarily under the contact. He began lapping up the cream drying there with his wet tongue, as the boy twitched in place, shuddering with each broad stripe of his muscle. His tongue shuffled up to his chest, licking away the cream from that too, carefully avoiding the two pleasure points there. Teasingly. He knew what was going on here. And there wasn't many boundaries in place anymore.

Sebastian licked up his stomach and chest, up his throat despite the fact there wasn't a mess there, up his chin, and up to the boys lips, which parted in a surprised gasp. Sebastian retracted his tongue nimbly and placed several soft kisses on the boys lips, brushing his lips hesitantly over his sporadically, before withdrawing and nibbling at his neck lightly.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel moaned out, genuinely surprised.

"You wish to play games with me, young master, that no child should play, no?" Sebastian's lustful brown eyes stroked over where the cream smeared across Ciel's lap and he smirked. "Well, then. Let's play."


	2. Chapter Two-Dirty Me

"My Lord..."

His tongue lolled out his sinful mouth hungrily, as if literally the obedient dog his master metaphorically labelled as; going on a perpetual trip up svelte, ironically creamy thighs which trembled beneath the firm hold of his long-fingered, black-nailed hands.

"Young Master..."

Obliging to the absolute orders his bocchan had priorly given him, his tongue stroked across baby-soft powdery skin, lapping up cream and composure from the slate-haired boy.

"Sir..."

Already the Earl was a mess, before the fun stuff had even began: a mess of heated lust, sweat, discomposure, vulnerability and thick testosterone. Both a delicious and intoxicating sight that the demon drank in like drugs or mulled liquor. The sight of the boy succumbing himself to him; being claimed by the demon willingly; weaving ecstasy through Sebastian's synapses and a drunken smile across his lonely lips.

"Bocchan..."

Murmuring Ciel's titles over and over again, adding an extra inch closer to the boy finally falling apart. His tongue then gave an 'accidental' twitch, 'misguiding' itself intimately further up his thigh, achingly closer to where the boy silently wanted it. Said boy whispered his name into the silence with a shake to his voice, tensed and trembled.

"Master..."

Sebastian grew tired of teasings fast. He needed to see his tamer come apart completely, needed to make him his, like humans needed food and water to survive. A (adorable) squeak of surprise emitted from the little Lord when his tongue went higher, higher, until it finally dragged over the boys aching excitement; a quiet whimper of pleasure soon leaving those soft lips.

" _Ciel_..."

Calling his master by his name-how crude. But what a gorgeous response he got in return. Ciel tensed further, those pretty mismatched eyes widening-especially pretty since one of them, the violet orb, had Sebastian's Mark engraved into it, an endowment right there. Unable to resist temptation, Sebastian broke away from Ciel's manhood and momentarily came up to grab Ciel's jaw dominantly, pushing their lips together in a rough, and yet (must he admit it?) loving kiss, loving the way Ciel's hands felt as they soon weaved their way into his raven hair.

"Sebastian..." A plea in his tone. Whispered against his moving lips. "Please me."

So Sebastian moved to, shuffling away from those kiss-bruised lips down to his lap once more-until he noticed something that brought an amused, affectionate chuckle bubbling up his throat. "Someone's excited," he stated in amusement, eyeing Ciel's hard member with hunger glinting in those bright brown eyes, barely not shifting to demonic magenta with lust.

Ciel flushed sheepishly. "S-Stop staring," he chided, silently cursing his stutter. "Pervert."

"Your pervert," Sebastian merely corrected without a hint of hurt or scorn, before obliging to his master's prior words and taking his whole member into his mouth, thumbs brushing over Ciel's slender hips and holding them steady. He began to bob his head, appreciating the way Ciel moaned out, his name, in general, and the way he started shaking like he was going to fly apart, fighting back gag reflex and focusing on pleasuring the boy.

The noble laced a hand into his onyx hair and tugged it in time with Sebastian's movements, sinking his teeth into his fragile bottom lip until he tasted blood. "I'm going to-going to-" he panted out, a telltale hot knot of tension in his stomach.

Sebastian didn't stop, a silent encouragement for the boy to go on. He sucked harder and deeper, until his master finally shuddered apart, releasing himself into that hot wet cavern.

The demon pulled off him with a soft 'pop' and grinned up at the panting boy sultrily before he edged back up to kiss Ciel again, something he'd wanted to do for so long, cradling the back of that soft cloud-grey head as he pushed his tongue into his mouth straight away. Ciel groaned as he tasted something salty and bitter on his butler's tongue, shuddered with recognition of what it was.

"Sebastian... Will you take me?"

Sebastian was wholly taken aback to hear such words come out of such a youthful mouth. "Is that an order, my Lord?"

"No..." Shyly Ciel tucked his adorably pink face into Sebastian's shoulder. "It's merely a hopeful request."

"Forever yes, my Lord." Sebastian smiled down at the short bundle of nerves snuggled in his arms. "But we need lube."

Ciel blushed so hard that Sebastian actually chuckled at the adorableness of it. "Sebastian!" he scolded weakly. "Must you be so brazen-mouthed?"

"My apologises, sir," he apologised through helpless laughs. "I was just stating a fact. There should be something in the kitchen I could go get..."

"Take me with you." Ciel opened his arms out to be picked up, a black eyebrow raising in reply.

"May I ask why?"

Ciel shrugged.

Sebastian sighed and picked the boy up like a toddler, cradling him to his chest gently like he was a delicate doll of porcelain. He began his short journey to the kitchen, the boys arms snaking around his neck, flushed face buried in his shoulder. Once in the kitchen, which was fortunately empty (the servants must have been taking a break out in the garden and rare buttery sunlight), Sebastian gently placed Ciel down on his feet and went around searching for something to act as lubricant. He rummaged around under the sink-Ciel frowned, after all what could be in there?-and pulled out a bottle of chemicals. "Found one."

Ciel frowned. "Not that!"

Sebastian mockingly frowned at the boys negative answer and glanced down at the hand-written label on the bottle. "But it does say it lubricates any dirty hinge."

His eyes widened. A gasp of incredulous astonishment left his mouth, a glowing flush painting his pearly cheeks. "You bastard-" he began angrily.

"I'm teasing, young master." Sebastian laughed at the boys reaction as he put the bottle away and got instead a jar of cooking oil. "Will this suffice?"

Ciel, who was unhappy with his new lover, merely mumbled under his breath about bastard butlers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My apologises, my Lord." Sebastian genuinely frowned in concern at Ciel's reaction and came over, putting the oil on the counter as he kneeled down before his master and wrapped his arms around Ciel's tiny waist. He sporadically kissed those lonely lips. "Please don't take it to heart. I was only teasing you."

Ciel smirked suddenly, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen in surprise. He leaned forward and nipped at Sebastian's bottom lip, which parted beneath the pressure, allowing Ciel to dominantly swipe his tongue inside of his sweet-tasting mouth as he connected their lips. Sebastian was submissive about the sudden kiss, but only for this once, all until Ciel stepped forward and between his legs where he kneeled, and the demon lost it with impatience, control and self-restraint shattering like glass across the marble floors, burning alive in the heat.

He stood up suddenly and turned Ciel around, hands on his small feminine shoulders moving to the boys hands, holding them behind his back. A surprised gasp left Ciel's lips as he was marched forward and bent over the table, his ass sticking out in the air, as if a suggestive invitation.

"Young master..." Sebastian bent over the table with him, chest pressed against Ciel's back lightly, mouth by the Earl's pinking ear. As he breathed, spoke, his hot breath exhaled straight into the rosy shell of said tiny ear, causing a shiver to glide up Ciel's spine. "It isn't wise to tease a demon."

Ciel craned his neck around to stare at him as the demon turned and scooped up the jar of oil from the counter. He gulped nervously, heart beginning to race, a sweet, soothing harmony to Sebastian's sharp-sensing ears. "And yet you can tease me." He pouted. "So not fair."

Sebastian only grinned and popped the cap of the jar, coating his fingers with the slick oil. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, though if Ciel suddenly wanted to stop now he was sure he might explode.

"Yes."

Relief.

Sebastian smiled at the answer and positioned his fingers at Ciel's entrance, which fluttered under attention; Ciel shuddered at the sensation. He slowly and carefully pushed his slick fingers into the boys heat, earning a whimper of pain. He leaned down and kissed up and down Ciel's spine soothingly, apologetically, as he inserted all three fingers and began thrusting them into him, stretching him out to accommodate his size, the oil providing the lubrication their bodies couldn't make.

As soon as Ciel's groans and whimpers turned to moans, and those slender hips began to rock back on his fingers, Sebastian gently, slowly and carefully removed the digits, reached down and unzipped his trousers-the sound giving an extra mile to the speed of Ciel's heart-the demon fully intending on just pulling out his hard member and using it like that. However:

"Wait," Ciel breathed. "Clothes off."

Sebastian looked surprised at the request, eyes widening, before a slow smile touched his face. He hummed once. "Yes, my Lord." He obediently stripped free of his own clothes, tossing them into a pile next to the table. "Wait. We didn't lock the door."

Ciel gasped a bad word. It was true. The door was open, and welcome for anyone to walk in on them or hear. He quickly shuffled himself from beneath him and went over to the door, taking a deep breath before he reached over to snick the lock home.

Sebastian immediately reached for him after the sound emitted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to him, causing a yelp of laughter to fall from the boy's mouth unguardedly.

Their eyes widened at the same time at the unusual cadence.

Sebastian opened his mouth first.

"Oh, shut up." Ciel scowled and wiggled under him, spreading himself across the table again. "Not a word."

"But I was only going to comment on how adorable that sound was."

Ciel blushed defiantly.

"Please let me go on now, no distractions," Sebastian purred in his ear, a sudden plea to his tenor that widened Ciel's pretty eyes. "Please, young master. Make me yours. Own me, control me. Please. Young master. My Lord. _Ciel_."

Ciel's breath hitched when the demon began kissing, sucking and nibbling at his sensitive neck, creating possessive marks. "Do it."

Sebastian smirked at the answer and smeared more slick oil onto his bare hand before lubing up his erection thoroughly. He pressed the tip to Ciel's entrance, rubbing the firm ring of muscle and smearing it with his pre-cum, causing the younger to whimper. The demon was almost going insane at this point-this boy was driving him insane. One stubborn ring of muscle keeping them both from bliss. He began pushing inside of his beautiful, surrendering body slowly, sliding his member into that silky heat and moaning under his breath as his walls gripped him tightly.

Ciel bit his lip and tried to relax. He hadn't expected his butler to be so... well... big. Even preparation hadn't fully prepared him.

The demon groaned when he was buried to the hilt and leaned over, licking Ciel's pierced earlobe, tasting metal from the blue earring impaling it. "Tell me when I can move."

Ciel shuddered at the husky, inveigling voice in his ear and the thick dick up his ass, which he panted to. "N-Now."

Sebastian gripped Ciel's hips as he pulled out all the way, rubbed his entrance a bit, before slamming back in deep, earning a strangled cry of his (faux) name from the male beneath him. He rolled his hips into him, causing the younger to groan. Loving those sounds, he started up a steady thrusting pattern of his hips, moaning himself at the feeling of connection between their bodies, the connection of the hips, the joinment that they both appreciated. He leaned over and began sucking marks into the side of his neck, a silent 'mine', and Ciel blushed slightly at the endowment, adding an extra layer of red to his face. As Sebastian's crotch slapped against Ciel's ass, sharp, slick sounds echoed through the kitchen along with Ciel's constant moans of pleasure.

Sebastian found composure in the clouding of his lust, looked down at the boy, whose cheek was pressed down onto the table, arms beside his head, drool dribbling from his mouth and puddling across the table. The boy was worked into a series of lustful, pleasured moans at each thrust, especially when that 'special place' inside of him was jabbed at. His virginity being swiped from him, something unable to be given back. Sebastian slid his hands over the smooth surface of the table until they found Ciel's, covering over them, lacing their fingers together.

Ciel gave them a grateful squeeze as his body was worked to weakness, Sebastian's rock-hard cock mercilessly and relentlessly pounding into said body over and over again. "Fuck," Ciel muttered each time Sebastian pulled out then pushed back in roughly. "Fuck yeah! Like that!"

Sebastian shuddered and moaned back at him each time.

"H-Harder," Ciel whispered demandingly, digging his nails mercilessly into the wood of the table. "Deeper. Faster."

Sebastian obliged, thrusting into him as fast, hard, and as deep as he could, the boy moaning out loudly each time his length got that sweet spot in his ass.

After they were finally worked to their climaxes, neither able to hold it anymore, Ciel smearing the table, Sebastian filling him up, Sebastian pulled out of him slowly and carefully and flipped Ciel over to plant kisses on his mouth.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and did something so rare it was startling-hadn't done it three years, at least genuinely. As their lips worked, he did something as unlikely and once seemingly impossible as the sun shining at nighttime. He smiled-Ciel Phantomhive smiled against his mouth.

"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian confessed, burying his face in his neck, an uncharacteristic show of nervousness and shyness.

And once again, Ciel smiled (Sebastian blushed at the sight), because for once in three years, he was happy. "I love you too, Sebastian."


End file.
